


Shared Closet

by andmoreagain



Series: The Right Turn [2]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, domesticity to the best of their ability, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmoreagain/pseuds/andmoreagain
Summary: Greg moves in.
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Series: The Right Turn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049690
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Shared Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m on a real tomgreg kick, and yes I have absolutely no idea how to present work on this site.

“What about this one?”

“I don’t know. I don’t love it. I don’t think pine green is really your colour?”

“But it’s so comfortable..” Tom whined.

Greg sighed and flopped back on the bed. “Put it on the maybe pile.”

The maybe pile was now looming over the give away and keep piles, and Mulberry was chirruping in excitement over the disturbed space. 

“Maybe if we uh.. should I expand the walk-in?” 

Greg propped his head on a pillow, looking amused. “Into where?”

“The…ah, shit. That won’t work.”

“Tom, I’m kind of like.. bored? How long have we been doing this?”

“Not too long..” Tom checked his watch. “Jesus, two hours? Alright, shit. Okay, let’s get brutal.”

“You said that an hour ago.”

“But I mean it this time! Let’s dump it all out, and I’ll put my favourites back in until it’s half full.”

Greg laughed. “You can have two thirds.”

Tom clasped his hands to his chest in gratitude. “Thank you Greg.”   


Tom made eggs royale for lunch, while Greg unpacked his clothes into the closet. He plodded back down the stairs looking fairly introspective.

“The merest eggy for my Greggy.” Tom sucked his teeth. “I’m sorry I said that.”

“I liked it.” Greg sounded light, but his gaze was fixed on the centre of the table, clearly deep in thought.

“Greg? You alright?”

“Hm? Uh, yeah, just. Just having a think.”

Tom nodded. “Bit of a big step today.” 

Greg nodded, and they both ate quietly.

“It was the picture of Mondale in your closet.”

“What?”

“It got me thinking. Just, the whole big before thing.”

“It doesn’t uh, mean anything, Greg. In terms of Shiv. He was just a good dog, he kept me company.”

“But like, that kind of is to do with Shiv right?”

Tom opened his mouth and closed it. “Yeah. Yeah I guess it is.” 

Greg resumed his thought at the centre of the table. Tom started washing up their dishes. He had a dishwasher that came with the house, but it always left a slight residue that he just couldn’t accept. He liked washing up anyway.

“So… Tom, can I ask you something? Since we’re uh, going pretty steady as intimate partners these days.”

What may have previously been a snort from Tom settled as a crinkled smile. “Well, given that you’ve moved in I’ll allow it. Fire away.”

“So like, you knew you liked getting fucked before you realised you were into men? Or was it like, uh, a fantasy fulfilment thing when Shiv would...uh?”

Tom stilled his hands in the sink. He knew Greg had been ruminating on something, but he hadn’t expected that. “What, rubber gloves turning you on, Greg?”

Greg flushed. “No! Uh, no, I just.. ah… I guess I just… I love you and I still don’t know if you were like… closeted? As opposed to.. repressed.”

Tom’s eyes rested on the washing up and he sighed. “I guess… yes. In a way, uh yeah. Like, even from myself a bit, if that counts.” His brow furrowed. “Not just being uh… bi? But. I didn’t like myself much, as you, as you well know, which made it hard to uh… know. To know much of anything.”

Greg nodded. He did know, and it ran a painful vein through his chest, but he took comfort in Tom’s use of past tense. Tom stared tensely into the sink. 

“So all it took was uh, this tall drink of water in your life huh?” Tom smiled at Greg’s attempt, and then drooped over the sink. His shoulders started to shake and Greg realised he was crying. “Oh Tom, shit, sorry, that was meant to be a joke.” He got up and went to him.

“It’s fine, shit, I mean, you’re right. Just a little touch of the… you didn’t ever think I was too pathetic did you?” 

Greg shook his head emphatically. “Fuck, no Tom. I thought you were sad, not, like, pathetic sad, just like… that you felt sad.” Greg’s eyes darted between two points on the floor, then back up at Tom. “Take those gloves off so you don’t get gross water on me.”

Tom complied, and they had a warm, non-sexy embrace. 

“I mean, maybe a little pathetic, sometimes.”

Tom laughed. “Aw Greg. You poor thing winding up with this sad old fool.” 

Greg shook his head against Tom’s shoulder. “No way, do you know what a compliment it is, that I helped you know for sure? You make me feel so hot.” He tilted his head into a sweet kiss. Tom sighed against his chin. “I just worry how you’re kinda stuck with me now. What if you prefer, like, bears?”

Tom laughed. “I don’t think so.”

“How do you know though? Y’know?”

“What, did you sample one of each before you settled on broad, weird, older men?”

Greg rolled his eyes. “I guess not.”

“Well there you go.” 

“I do like ‘em though.”

“Mm?”

“Broad, weird, older men. I like ‘em a lot.”

“Oh yeah?” Tom’s hands drifted to Greg’s ass, and Greg held his face, squeezing his ear lobes, which made him melt a little. 

“Uh-huh. Fussy ones, with delicate hands, and pretty blue eyes on their big weird heads.”

“Fuck you, Greg.” Tom smiled, blushing.

“You know, we haven’t?”

“What?”

“You’ve not fucked me.”

Tom’s mouth hung open and he thought. “I guess not huh. Would you.. would you like that?” Greg nodded. “Oh, Greg, how selfish I’ve been.” Tom kissed him, firm and hot. “Tonight?”

  
  


“Tom, please, I’m ready. Please.”

“I’m just ah, I don’t want to hurt you.” Tom’s head flickered, as it often did, to the violent episodes in their history. He instinctively caressed Greg’s ribs, his soft stomach.

“You won’t. Remember I’m fairly well versed, in the uh, tender art of penetra—” Tom plugged a thumb in his mouth. Greg smiled around it.

“Tell me if it doesn’t feel right.” Greg nodded. 

Slowly, too slowly for Greg’s liking, Tom started to move. It seemed to hurt Tom more, as he looked down at Greg, vulnerable, spreadeagle, sighing. He brushed shaky hands over Greg’s legs, his face.

“Oh, oh Greg.”

“Faster.” Greg’s tone was soft but decisive.

Tom tried, wrapped his arms around Greg, kissed him as he crumpled over him, whimpering against his mouth. Then Greg’s hands settled firmly on Tom’s ribs, and he rolled them over. Tom gasped. Greg looked down at him, riding him, his hair hanging over his eyes.

“Yeah?” 

“Yes, Jesus Greg.”

Greg smiled, self satisfied, and braced his hands either side of Tom’s chest, bowing down to kiss him, then leaning back and stroking the hair out of his eyes, flushed, panting.

“Oh God, Tom.”

“Greg, oh fuck, look at you.” Tom sat up and reached a hand between them, and they kissed frantically, sighing into each other’s mouths. When he was really hot and bothered Greg kissed like he was trying to eat Tom’s tongue, gripping tightly on his jaw. It made Tom grin. They finished in close unison.

  
  


Greg had brought only four or five boxes, most of his belongings duplicated with more style in Tom’s home. Tom was glad to replace some of his standard fetching abstract art with framed obscure movie posters, and their styles actually meshed pretty well, not that Tom would have minded if otherwise. Well, maybe a little. They stood admiring their quick work unpacking. Tom put his hand on Greg’s back and stroked, the scenario feeling fairly spousal. He attempted to suppress the intensity of that thought, then Greg turned and kissed his temple. Tom turned to Greg, feeling utterly skinless. Greg’s eyes prickled, as did Tom’s, and Greg stroked his thumbs across Tom’s cheeks as he kissed him.

“At some point it has to stop feeling this good, I think I’ll have a heart attack. It’s like having dessert after every meal.” Tom said as he pulled away, his voice heavy.

“I’m gonna have to uh, fully disagree there. But I like your idea about dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big fan of bottom Tom like everyone, but Greg can bottom from the top, as a treat.


End file.
